


Ass Virgin

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cursed Object, Dildos, Duct Tape, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are investigating some strange deaths.  Dean touches a cursed object.  The curse will kill him if Sam can't help him overcome it.  And all he has to do is take a huge fake dick up his ass...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Virgin

***Now***

“It’s okay, Dean.” Sam soothes.

“No it is fucking not okay.” Dean growls in return.

Sam’s hand is hot on Dean’s bare back, too much against the sweat and heat of the room and the exertion.

“You can do this, Dean.” Sam encourages, his voice soft.

Dean groans, his body quivering as Sam’s hand diligently presses in. “Too much.” Dean grinds out between clenched teeth.

“Easy.” Sam eases back and there’s a cooling sensation…more lube before the pressure returns. “Almost there…”

Easy for him to say. He isn’t the one stuck in this position. “I swear I will never touch another thing again.” Dean swears into the pillow beneath him. Never again.

 

***Twenty Six Hours Before***

“Seriously?” Dean’s flashlight swept over a rack of adult toys the likes of which he’d seldom even seen in porn.

“Focus Dean.” Sam said from the next aisle down.

“Do we even know what we’re looking for?” Dean had been all gung ho when Sam had found the case, because the only thing better than a case involving strippers? Had to be a case involving porn stars, right?

His enthusiasm had waned some when he’d realized that the porn in question had less to do with big tits and more to do with big dicks, and now that they were hunting in a closed adult toy store that catered to the big dick and whips and chains crowd, he was downright uncomfortable.

“All of the victims were here before they…had their problem.”

Dean snorted. Their problem being an inability to control their sexual needs. Three men were dead. Two from dehydration, one had been shot when he’d attempted to assault another. “Just, don’t touch anything.” Sam said.

“Right, like I’d touch anything here.” He came to the end of the aisle and found himself at a curtained doorway. “Hey.” He snapped his fingers at his brother as he pulled the curtain back.

The room seemed to be a showroom or museum of sorts. He stepped in, his light sweeping over the displays of what seemed to be highly random items of various degrees of naughtiness. Sam came in behind him, an eyebrow raised. "Wow."

"Wow? Is that all you've got?"

Sam shrugged and moved to a display of what seemed to be leather chaps and big ass boots. He frowned at the sign beside them. "Apparently they were worn in a movie called 'Cuming for You' by some guy named Charlie Dick'ins."

"Great, we found their cache of porn props." Dean moved around his brother, past other leather items to a wall of whips, crops and other items that looked like they could cause some pain. The EMF detector in his hand was squeaking so he looked down, moving it toward the nearest nasty looking whip.

It stopped making noise. "We're chasing shadows." Dean muttered. "In a fucking porn shop."

"Just keep looking. It's the only common denominator between the victims. They were all here before…"

"Before they fucked themselves to death?" Dean asked. He moved away from Sam to the back wall. "And really, two of those three guys weren't even gay. What the hell were they doing here?"

"Victor's girlfriend said he was here with his brother, who is gay and just out of a bad relationship." Sam provided helpfully.

"So…what about the biker guy…." Dean snapped his fingers. "What was his name?"

"Jesse."

"Yeah, him. Not gay. Came in alone."

Sam sighed. "I don't know Dean. Maybe he was looking for something for someone else. A gag gift maybe."

"I got your gags right here, Sammy." Dean responded, using the end of his flashlight to lift a huge ball gag from its hook and hold it up for Sam to see.

"Funny."

"So, what's up with you?" Dean asked, moving away from the gag to a shelf lined with dicks. "For white bread vanilla college guy you seem to be taking this pretty well."

"It’s a job, Dean."

The EMF detector squealed again and got louder as Dean swept his hand along the shelf of fake cocks. "I think we may have…something."

Sam moved toward him. Dean moved the hand with the EMF detector, watching the needle swing into the red. "What's causing it?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, moving his hand closer to the shelf. "Dude, are you seeing this? I mean….seriously?"

He gestured at the biggest damn fake cock he'd ever seen. It was easily fifteen inches long and as big around as his fist.

Beside him, Sam chuckled. "What's the matter Dean? Can't compete?"

 

***Twenty two hours later***

The entire room smelled of sex as Sam stepped in from the cold. The sound of the shower told him where his brother was, though how he'd managed with his hands still bound…

"Dean." Sam set his bag of supplies down on the table and started emptying it. The sooner they got started, the sooner his brother would be safe.

The giant dildo sat on the bedside table, reminding him they were running out of time. All of the previous victims had fucked themselves dry in less than 72 hours. So far, they had managed to keep Dean locked in the motel room, his hands bound in duct tape after Sam found him jacking off for the fifteenth time.

"Dean." Sam called again. The shower turned off and Dean emerged, his hands still hidden under a ball of tape, water dripping from his naked body. "Did it help?"

"No." Dean's voice was rough, gruff and dark.

"Okay, I have a plan."

Not that Dean was going to like it. Sam ducked into the bathroom for a towel, but when he rubbed it over Dean's shoulders, he jumped away. "Dude, seriously?"

"You'd rather stand there dripping all over the place?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather do it myself."

"Right, and as soon as I cut your hands loose, you'll be jacking off again. No."

They both looked down at Dean's dick, which despite having just come out of a cold shower was well past half hard and got harder as they looked at it. "Stop." Dean groaned, though Sam wasn't sure if it was meant for him or Dean's dick.

"So, I did some research after I forced those sleeping pills down your throat." Sam said, tossing the towel onto one of the beds. He went back to the table and his bag of supplies.

"Yeah, and?"

Sam looked up as Dean flopped…mostly onto the towel, and wriggled around in an attempt to get dry.

"And…we can't just destroy the…object. We have to…there's something we have to do first, to free you from the curse."

Dean sat up, squinting at Sam. "I'm not going to like this, am I." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, probably not." Sam moved the bag so Dean could see the four dildos and the large tube of lube he'd set out on the table. He'd started small, but each one got progressively bigger, the last one was twelve inches long and thick.

Dean held up his clump of taped hands and shook his head. "No."

"Dean, listen. The curse is very specific. The only way to lift it is to…" He gestured at the huge cock. "Take it…"

"I am NOT putting that thing inside me." Dean yelled, standing. His cock was red and swollen, the skin chaffed. "I don't understand why it affected me and not you. We both touched it."

Sam blushed a little and turned away. "It only affects…virgins, Dean."

"I am NOT a virgin, Sammy." Dean declared, crossing the room to hit Sam with his bound hands. "You know that."

"As far as it's concerned you are. You've never…" He rolled his eyes and waited for Dean to catch on. "You know…?"

Dean frowned at him, clearly not following him. Sam sighed in exasperation. "You've never been fucked, Dean. In the ass. You're an ass virgin."

 

 

***NOW***

Dean shakes, coming for the third time since they've started, though there is very little fluid this time. He collapses against the bed, rolling away from Sam. "Stop."

"Almost there, Dean." Sam says softly, taking away the second dildo they'd tried. He has two more before they have to move on to the cursed one.

Dean can't look at it, mocking him there on the nightstand. He can't do it. He shakes his head and tries to sit up, but his ass screams and he lurches to put his weight on his hip instead. "Here, drink." Sam's handing him another bottle of water and the cold air blowing in from the open windows is meant to keep him cool, but he's sweating as if he's in a sauna, and the water does little to replenish the fluids he's expended since this started.

"I can't do this, Sammy." Dean says after downing half the water. He shakes his head.

"You can." Sam insists, going to the table in the corner for the lube and the next fake cock.

Dean watches his brother smear lube over the obscene blue plastic and groans as his own cock decides that it's a pretty hot sight, filling. And even though he doesn't want to, Dean moves his bound hands so that he can thrust up between his wrists, the heat making him gasp. The skin on his dick is raw and still he thrusts up.

Sam comes to his rescue, dribbling lube over him to ease the heat before he pulls Dean's hands away. "Sam…" Dean moans, his hips moving even after the friction is pulled away. "It's getting worse."

"I know. We need to finish."

***Twenty Nine hours Before***

"Hey, is somebody in there?"

"Shit." Dean turned, his shoulder slamming into the shelf. He stumbled into Sam who pushed him back onto his feet, just as the shelf tipped, dropping the huge dildo directly into Dean's hands. Dean looked down at it, then up at Sam who closed his eyes and turned to face the store owner who had just come through the curtain.

"Sorry, sir." He pulled out his FBI ID and stepped away from Dean. "We were in the area investigating a murder and saw that your front door was open. We came in to make sure everything was okay. I was just getting ready to call it in."

"I got a call from the convenient store guy saying he say two men breaking in."

Dean stepped beside his brother, handing him the dildo. "There wasn't anyone here when we came in, we figured whoever closed up tonight forgot to lock the door. Nothing seems to be disturbed. Well, except that shelf there." Dean grinned at Sam and the cock. "But since you're here, can we ask you a few questions?"

He left Sam to put the cock back and fix the shelf, taking the man out to the cash registers. "Do you remember any of these men?" Dean put down the pictures on the counter.

"Uh, yes. I think so I mean. This guy, he was with a cute blond. They spent a long time in the museum room." He pointed to the biker. "He left here pissed. One of my employees touched him with Big D."

"Big D?" Dean asked, his eyes flitting to the curtain looking for Sam.

"The dildo you were holding. It was the star of a series of BDSM movies a few years back."

"Great."

Sam emerged, looking angry. Dean shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your help. We'll be in touch."

 

 

***Eleven Hours Later***

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean responded, turning away from Sam to hide the fact that it wasn't nothing.

"Dude. Are you…jacking off?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean pressed a hand against his crotch in an attempt to stem off the erection he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Dude, you totally are." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the car into the parking lot of their hotel. "Seriously?"

Dean swallowed and shifted in the seat. "I can't help it." Dean admitted, blushing red. "I mean it. I can't….shit…Sam…" He fought the urge to reach for his dick again. It was too much and even though Sam was sitting right there, Dean couldn't help but rub against it.

"Dean!"

"No, something's wrong." Dean argued, getting his door open. The cold air blasted him, but did little to help reduce the need boiling in his dick. "I can't help it. Shit. Sam." He followed Sam to the door of their room, and almost before the door was closed, Dean had his hand in his pants, his cock in hand, rubbing himself toward orgasm.

"Seriously?"

Dean groaned and came, his jeans staining with wetness.

"This is great." Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're cursed. Aren't you? Fucking hell, Dean."

"It's not my fault." Dean argued, holding up his hands. It wasn't his fault. He'd swear that this time it wasn't his fault.

"You always have to touch shit, Dean."

"It fell on me." Dean protested. Still, it was fairly obvious that Sam wasn't wrong. His cock was already starting to get hard again. He was beginning to understand how the others died. He'd already masturbated three times since getting up that morning.

"Take a cold shower." Sam said, pulling his laptop out.

"You think I haven't tried that?" Dean asked, though he was already stripping down and heading into the bathroom. He started the water though he figured it wouldn't help. He was screwed. His hands were already wrapped around his cock again, even as he stepped in under the cold cascade of water.

He shivered. He could only hope Sam found some way to save him.

 

 

***NOW***

 

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Dean whines and rocks forward, trying to pull away. Sam's hand catches his hip and holds him in place, pushing into him with the fake cock. His whole body is rigid, his thighs quivering, his skin slick with sweat.

Sam reaches for the nightstand, for the cursed dildo while Dean's eyes are closed. This can't end until Dean takes the damn thing into him, and Sam only has one chance to make that happen, while Dean is still blissed out on his next orgasm.

He's got Dean opened up, the fourth dildo working easily in and out of him, despite Dean's protests that it was too big. "I've got you." Sam murmurs, stroking his thumb along Dean's skin.

Dean is trembling again, his face pressing into the pillow under him as his thighs quiver with exertion and exhaustion. It's been nearly twelve hours of this, of getting Dean here…and they were close now…so close…

 

***Thirty One hours Before***

He was aware of his arousal before he was fully aware that he was awake. Strange dreams had chased him and he'd already woken up once with an intense need to jack off, which isn't easy with his brother in the next bed.

Dean stretched, one hand dropping to cradle his very hard cock. It felt so good he had to bite off the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape. He spared a glance at the other bed where Sam was either still asleep or faking it very well and decided he'd be better of taking himself in hand in the bathroom.

He eased back the covers and tip toed into the bathroom, closing the door and starting the shower before dropping his boxers and letting his hand circle his cock. He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise, but holy hell it felt fucking fantastic. His hand moved faster until he was close to coming, and faster still as he started.

He came hard and heavy, like it had been weeks since his last orgasm, not hours. Obviously, he needed to get laid. Soon. Shaking his head, Dean stepped into the shower, washing the evidence away. He showered quickly and got out before it ran cold, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Dean picked up the boxers he'd dropped, frowning as he the light hit them and he could see they were come-stained. He must not have cleaned up after himself very well the first time.

 

 

***Ten Hours Later***

"Sam…"Dean's voice was a high whine, pulling Sam away from the computer for the hundredth time in the last hour.

"I swear to God, Dean, I'm going to tape your mouth shut." He didn't want to look up, knowing that despite everything Dean was sitting on the side of the bed masturbating.

"I'm trying." Dean stood, pacing around the room, his cock poking out of his boxers.

They'd tried cold showers and distracting him, but nothing helped. Already Dean's dick was sore, bright red…and even that did nothing to help. Sam had lost track of the number of times Dean had come already.

"Every time you interrupt me, I lose my place in the research." Sam said with a sigh. "I think I might have found something."

"Yeah?" Dean crossed to his side, leaning over him to peer at the computer screen.

"Yeah, those movies the store owner told you about? I found one. It's pretty…ugly."

"Show me." Dean breathed into Sam's ear.

Sam pressed play and his screen was filled with a small guy strapped down to some medical exam table, naked and his legs spread wide. His mouth was held open with some sort of gag, and his ass turned up. A fairly big dildo was being shoved into him by a huge man with tattooed biceps while two others watched and encouraged him, telling the small guy to take it.

"Give him Big D."

Dean made some strange noise as the big dildo entered the scene, and Sam could suddenly feel Dean's cock, up against his arm, thrusting between Sam's arm and torso. "Dean!" Sam jumped away and Dean's hand fell to his cock, rubbing at it and groaning. In seconds he was coming again.

"How do you even have anything left?" Sam asked, going into the bathroom for the washcloth. At this rate, they were going to need fresh towels.

"I don't know." Dean moaned, taking the washcloth to wipe up. "It hurts, Sammy."

"So stop touching it." Sam groused.

"I can't." Dean responded, whining.

"Here, let me help." Sam grabbed the roll of duct tape out of his bag and shoved his brother to sit on the nearest bed. "Give me your hands." He started at his wrists, and worked his way up until Dean's hands were hidden under a ball of tape. "There. Now you can't touch it. Get some sleep. Let me work."

 

***Eight Hours Later***

 

"That doesn't explain why you weren't affected." Dean said slowly, turning to look at Sam. "Are you telling me you're gay?"

Sam sighed and Dean couldn't quite read the expression on his face. "There is more to the world than straight or gay, Dean."

"So you're saying you're not a….what did you call me? An ass virgin? You been with guys Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a hand through his hair. "The short answer? Yes. Okay?"

"No…I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." Dean crossed to his brother, trying to ignore the hardness of his cock. "Spill."

"It's no big thing. Jessica…she was…adventurous." Sam smirked and looked away. "She liked to…use a strap on sometimes."

"And you…let her?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it Dean. I found it very…stimulating."

"So it was just fake dicks?"

"I really do not want to be having this conversation with you. We should be focused on getting you out from under this curse."

"Fuck the curse. Tell me."

"Okay fine. A couple of times we went to…parties. And we experimented. Okay? There were a couple of guys. It was fun."

"Fun." Dean shook his head and went back to pacing. "So…this plan of yours…"

Sam sighed and went to the table with the dildos he'd bought. "We work you up to the big one, one dildo at a time. The way I figure it, we've got about twenty four hours before the curse has you trying to fuck anything that moves."

 

 

***NOW***

Sam is careful, the surface of the giant cock is lubed excessively and Dean is still riding down the last orgasm. Sam eases the fourth dildo out and replaces it instantly with the big one. He gets the head of it in before Dean realizes and tenses up.

"Easy." Sam whispers, though it does little to help his brother relax. He pushes against the resistance. "Come on Dean…last one…you can do this."

Dean's making a noise that Sam has never heard, a whining keening sound that borders hysteria. Sam gets a few inches into him and eases out, then pushes in again. Dean's fighting him, though Sam isn’t entirely sure Dean is conscious of much of anything at this point.

His cock is hard again though and Sam pushes the fake dick a little more. He feels Dean's resistance die and for a moment he thinks maybe his brother has passed out again, then he hears Dean's voice, small and muffled by the pillow. "Finish."

Sam nods and pulls back, shoves in…and each thrust sinks the damn cock a little deeper into Dean's ass, until he's taken as much of it as he can. Sam reaches between his brother's legs for his cock, stroking it with a lube slick hand. "One more Dean. You need to come now."

"Easy for you to say." Dean groaned.

Still, his cock responded, the curse doing it's part, and bed quaked under them as Dean came.

Sam stood, easing the cursed dildo out of his brother and helping him roll onto his back. "How do you feel?"

Dean's eyes were hollow and shadowed, but he seemed relieved. For the first time in twenty four hours, his cock lay flaccid and spent against his thigh. "Exhausted."

Sam reached for the scissors and started cutting his brother's hands free. "Get some water into you. And shower. You stink like sex."

 

 

Sam wakes to Dean's hands on his skin, pulling on him frantically, Dean's voice grunting. He rolls away, sitting up in the dark. The clock says it's three in the morning as Dean comes at him again. "Dean. Stop." Sam can see his brother is naked and his cock is hard. Obviously they hadn't ended the curse completely.

"Shit." He stands, moving away from Dean. "Okay…we can try one more thing."

He'd been afraid it would come to this. His research had been ambiguous at best. He'd been guessing. Not that he'd ever tell his brother that. Dean is coming at him again, and Sam turns to face him. "You need someone to…fuck you."

He isn't sure Dean is listening. He tries to back away, but Dean is fast and before Sam is able to form a plan, Dean has him face down on Dean's bed, his boxers yanked down. Sam struggles to get away, his hands flailing for purchase on the bed. Instead he finds the lube which he opens and reaches behind him to squirt some onto his hole, because if Dean is dead set on this, Sam isn't going to be able to stop him, and he'd be damned if he's going to be hurt because of it.

"Just…easy." Sam says through gritted teeth as Dean shoves into him. It isn't as bad as the first time, but it has been a long time. Sam tries to relax, tried to just forget that it's Dean and just let it happen. It's over pretty fast, Dean comes and moves off him.

Sam gets up, shaking a little, his own cock hard now. He nods. "Okay, your turn."

Dean goes down easier than Sam expects and it's Sam who hesitates. He lubes up his cock and rubs the head against his brother's ass, pushing in. Dean tenses, but relaxes almost immediately. "Please, Sammy…need…"

Sam nods to himself and closes his eyes, sinking into the heat of his brother. It's so wrong, so much more wrong than anything he's ever done…and even though he's doing it to save his brother's life, Sam hates himself just a little for being able to do it at all.

He fucks down and prays that he can finish quickly. Dean's mumbling incoherently against the comforter. Sam feels it start, lets it come. He fills his brother's ass with his orgasm and pulls back, stumbling into his own bed and sitting down hard.

The room is silent for a long few minutes, then Dean sits up slowly, looking anywhere but at Sam. "I'm…gonna shower again."

He disappears into the bathroom, and Sam hears the water come on. He finds the boxers Dean had torn off him and puts them on, waiting for his turn in the bathroom. When Dean emerges, Sam goes to shower himself. When he comes out, Dean has them packed up. The cursed dildo sits on the bed with a can of lighter fluid.

"Burn it?" Sam asks.

"You got a better idea?" Dean responds.

"You okay?"

Dean makes a face and turns away. "We are never talking about this. Ever."

Sam holds up his hands in surrender. "Not a word."

He notices though, as he pulls clean clothes out of his bag, that Dean has packed the other dildos in his own bag. Sam grins, but says nothing as he dresses.

Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, Dean pulls them off the road. They dig a hole in the middle of a field and dropped the cursed cock into it. Dean douses it with more lighter fluid than it probably needs and drops a match into it. They stand side by side and watch it burn, the acrid smell of burning plastic lifting on the soft morning breeze. When there is nothing left but a melted pile of charred plastic, they fill the hole back in.

Together the set out on the road to the next town, the next hunt, the next cursed object…that Dean will inevitably touch…all promises to the contrary aside.


End file.
